Avenging Angel
by LightningFuryStrike13
Summary: Hiiro has never refused a mission. He's not about to start now.


Disclaimer: The persons, places, and things from herein are not mine. They belong to their respected owner. I own only the plot line in this little one-shot nothing more.

WARNING! SLASH undertones. That means same-sex relationship being put forth. You have been warned. Those suffering from homophobia leave now.

Avenging Angel

Hiiro, the prefect soldier, sat down in the living room among his friends and opened his laptop. Automatically he checked his e-mail for any missions, and surprisingly, though he registered nothing but acknowledgement, found one among the scores of e-mails from Relena.

He opened the e-mail from Dr. J and quietly replied, both on screen and out loud, "Mission Accepted". His friend's heads jerked up in wariness but none could act fast enough of as Hiiro put his gun to his temple and fired. He was dead before he could say "Mission Complete".

Hiiro still sat in his chair. He knew he had completed his mission because he could see his blood sluggishly running down his shirt and his friends around him screaming.

Quartre cried in Trowa's shocked arms while Duo held his body tight shaking him back and forth demanding to know why. Wufei pulled his laptop from his lap and read the e-mail aloud, "Mission: Terminate Gundam Pilot 01. Accept or Reject?" The other's faces paled and all filled with tears as Wufei slammed the laptop to the floor and struggled not to join them.

Hiiro watched all this dispassionately before feeling a tear drop on his shoulder. He looked up to see the most beautiful humanoid he'd ever seen crying and for the first time noticed that the hand that had held his gun was being held in a tight, restricting grip by this being. He rose from his death site to face this beautiful creature and noted the wings on its back. The angel, for that's what Hiiro reasoned it probably was, pulled him a few feet away from the scene of anguish and death.

"You have been deemed acceptable for the role of avenging angel. Do you accept?" The angel spoke in golden baritone tones that might have come from an organ had it the power of speech.

Hiiro opened his mouth to answer then paused. This was not a mission. The angel's voice seemed to say that he could refuse, though he supposed in refusing he would go to hell, since if angels existed so probably would hell. An avenging angel? The angel's voice was also final in that no questions would be asked until after he had accepted or rejected. After acceptance or rejection questions could be asked.

Finally Hiiro answered, "Accepted."

The angel smiled, nodded and explained, "An avenging angel is some what the same as what you were. A warrior who on orders or his own judgment, kills, saves, protects, or carries out tasks of a dangerous nature. Your orders come from the Powers That Be, this includes many gods and goddesses and other powerful beings mankind does not yet have names for or knowledge of. There are two kinds of avenging angels those who are bound to a certain power or those who are free to work for anyone or themselves. You are of the latter."

Hiiro nodded quietly and noticed as the angel had talked that wings of his own had appeared also. Different from the angel's own eagle-like wings, his own more resembled those that had so often carried Wing Gundam into flight. He also could once again feel the press of his gun in its holster.

"I already have a mission for you."

Hiiro looked at the angel waiting for him to continue.

"It is from me as I was your guardian angel as you have probably guessed. More of a request than a mission as I do not as of yet have the power to carry it out. I want you to kill your murderer, Dr. J." The angel's voice was hard and flat as his eyes, eyes that stared hard into his sparking the briefest flash of recognition.

"Mission Accepted" Hiiro stated in the same tone.

Hours later Dr. J with his colleagues rang the doorbell of the Gundam pilot's most recent residence. Quartre opened the door and Dr. J was almost startled to see the cold anger in the usually kind pilot's face. But Quartre opened the door the rest of the way to let them in. As he went to close it he was startled to see Relena and her brother were there as well and let them in as well.

Relena ran forward happily, "Where's Hiiro, Quartre?" The doctors turned to also here this answer. Quartre paled and struggled not to cry again though he did not answer the former Queen of the World.

"He's in the living room." Trowa said from the living room door his arms crossed tightly across his chest. Dr. J turned in confusion. Relena stepped forward to enter the living room but stopped as Dr. J spoke.

"He did not complete his mission?" Dr. J asked.

"Oh, he completed it alright." Duo commented angrily from beside Trowa, his eyes rubbed raw and red from crying.

"What mission? The war's over." Relena shrieked.

"Exactly", Dr. J stated, "Hiiro no longer had any usefulness in society I ordered him to do the kindest thing I could think of."

"You should have fucking thought harder, old man." Wufei growled angrily from behind pilots 02 and 04.

"Where's Hiiro?" Relena demanded again.

"Yes, I suppose we should see the boy." The doctors muttered among themselves.

Quartre ran crying into Trowa's arms unable to hold back anymore and they retreated back into the living room. Duo glared angrily at Dr. J before he too walked back into living room to collapse beside the couch on which lay what had been his best friend. Wufei angrily strode back into the room his fists tightly clenched in an effort to hold back his anger…and his tears. Relena was confused but smiled anyway and walked into the room, her brother and the doctors followed.

"Hi Hiiro! Did you miss me?" Relena chirped happily not noticing the unusual stillness of her 'boyfriend' lying on the couch.

Milardo's eyes however were not drawn to the figure on the couch or his sister's ignorance. Instead he looked to the staircase where he perceived a figure standing silently. "Who's there?" He called out halting all activities in the room as all followed his eyes to the staircase and the slowly descending figure.

When the figure remerged from the shadows gasped were heard around the room. It was Hiiro, though a different Hiiro than they'd ever seen before. Hiiro had been beautiful in his own way before but now he was unbelievable though none could exactly tell why. Maybe it was the fact that he looked no different than he had in life, maybe it was the almost imperceptible aura around him or maybe it was the magnificent wings that gently rested on his back but no one moved as Hiiro walked into the room. When he drew his gun the others discovered themselves frozen in place as Hiiro aimed and fired. Hiiro was known for never missing.

Hiiro walked to Quartre and hugged the kindest of the pilots. To Trowa he nodded and received reply. To Wufei he bowed in respect and received the same. He saluted Milardo and at last turned to Duo. Kneeling he took the Shimigami's face in his hands and kissed the pilot of Deathscythe deeply for the first time. Then he turned to all his friend's and smiled before fading away before their eyes.

Instant the room sprang into action as Relena wailed about being left out, and the doctors gathered around their comrade. The only still ones were the pilots of gundams, young and old and the wrecked body of the doctor who had killed an angel among humans.

Hiiro stood on the roof of what had been his home briefly and smiled.

"It's been too long since I've seen you smile Junior." The guardian angel now turned avenging angel that had once been known as the mercenary, Odin Lowe smiled back at his son.

"Yeah, Dad, way too long." Replied the young avenging angel who had once been Yuy Hiiro but who before that had been Odin Lowe, Jr.


End file.
